Tome 7: HP & La Princesse des Ténèbres
by TDM57
Summary: Bonjour! Voilà j'ai décidé de poster ma fic sur afin d'élargir mon nombre de lecteurs!lol!Donc c'est une suite imaginée par moimême du tome 6! voilà laisser moi des comentaires, j'aime bien avoir l'avis de plusieures personnes!


_Harry Potter et la princesse des Ténèbres_

_**Fic imaginative sur la septième année d'Harry Potter, **_

_**Ecrite par Caroline Koehler**_

_Chapitre 1: La mystérieuse…_

Drago se tenait debout, contre un lampadaire d'une rue sinistre et lugubre. Son père lui avait dit, lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite à Azkaban, « soit là haut à 16h précises sinon, attends-toi à ne plus rentrer au manoir familial de toute ta vie » Pantalon et veste noir, Drago attendait, on lui avait dit que c'était très important, il devait attendre quelqu'un. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'allée déserte. Drago tourna la tête à droite et vit une silhouette fine se dessiner de plus en plus clairement.

-Bonjour, dit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais. Elle avait des yeux gris qui brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Elle portait une longue robe argentée et s'avança un peu plus, laissant voir un visage fin avec une fine bouche et un petit nez en trompette.

-Tu dois être Malefoy, c'est ça ? Reprit-elle.

-En effet, dit Malefoy en sortant ses mains de ses poches. Et je peux savoir qui tu es ?

-Mérope, fille d'une grandeur très noble.

-Enchanté, dit Malefoy. Pourquoi est ce que je suis là ?

-On dit de toi que tu es un futur espoir pour les forces du mal, j'ai donc voulu rencontrer un futur mangemort.

-Quel honneur pour moi d'être évoqué en termes si élogieux !S'exclama Malefoy. Seulement j'en suis déjà un, dit-il en montrant son bras gauche férocement où l'on pouvait voir la marque des ténèbres.

-Ta réputation se fait à partir de ce que tu es, dit Mérope d'un ton philosophique. Je vois que j'ai eu raison de vouloir faire ta connaissance, dit-elle d'un ton impérieux.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? S'impatienta Malefoy, tout en gardant un ton poli.

-Je voudrais faire équipe avec toi.

-Moi, faire équipe avec toi ? Dit-il en laissant échapper un ricanement.

Elle s'avança tout près de son visage, le regarda droit dans les yeux, les siens lançant des éclairs.

-Oseraies -tu te moquer de moi ?

-No…Non, bien sur que non.

Elle avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, de…convaincant…d'attirant, de mystérieux.

-Alors marché conclu, à partir de maintenant, nous faisons équipe, dit-elle.

-Eh oh doucement je ne suis pas un chien, dit Malefoy d'un ton dédaigneux. Tu ne m'as même pas dit d'où mon père te connaissait.

-Mais de ses très bonnes relations au sein du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-elle d'un air de dire « c'est évident, non ! »

-Et puis-je savoir qui es-tu, ton nom je veux dire.

-Je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Mérope.

-Tu dois bien avoir un nom de famille non ?

-Ne t'en occupe pas, ce n'est qu'un détail.

-Et que veux - tu que l'on accomplisse ?

-Mais le mal mon cher Malefoy, le mal bien entendu, dit-elle avec un sourire malveillant.

Pendant ce temps, un garçon âgé de 16 ans faisait sa malle dans une petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Il s'agissait de Harry, oui le fameux Harry Potter. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage pendant qu'il rangeait plusieurs grimoires dans son bagage. Il repensait à Dumbledore, l'homme qui avait été son directeur pendant 6 ans à Poudlard, l'homme qui avait tout juste commencé à le mener sur le chemin pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'homme qui avait été comme un parent pour lui, le vieil homme affaibli qui était tombé au mois de juin dernier. Dumbledore avait recommandé à Harry de revenir pendant au moins deux semaines chez son oncle et sa tante, afin que sa protection dure. IL avait respecté cette volonté. Il y était resté deux semaines, et dans deux semaines encore, il aurait 17 ans, il serait majeur, un homme. Mais à présent, il devait continuer sa route seul. Dumbledore était mort, tué par Rogue, la personne que Harry détestait le plus, même plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car c'était Rogue qui avait rapporté une partie du contenu de la prophétie à Voldemort, c'était à cause de lui que Lily et James Potter, les parents d'Harry, étaient morts. C'était lui qui avait tué Dumbledore en juin dernier… C'était lui le Prince de Sang-mêlé…

Harry referma sa malle brutalement, en pensant à Rogue. Il descendit en bas et entra dans le living-room des Dursleys, où ceux-ci regardaient les informations. Dudley était toujours au régime, mais avait toujours l'allure d'un bébé cachalot.

-Je pars, dit simplement Harry

Les trois Dursleys tournèrent la tête et Harry pu voir de la terreur dans leurs yeux.

-Bon débarras !S'écria l'oncle Vernon, mais dont la fin de phrase parut inaudible car il s'était un peu rétréci sur lui-même lorsqu'il avait vu la baguette de Harry pointer dans la poche de celui-ci.

-Je ne reviendrais très certainement plus ici, et ne vous reverrais plus jamais, et je crois que tout le monde s'en portera mieux, dit Harry.

Sans cérémonie, il prit ses affaires et transplana au Terrier. Il devait s'y rendre car il était invité au Mariage de Fleur et de Bill.

Si Harry n'avait pas fait de longue cérémonie d'adieux aux Dursleys, c'était bien parce que même s'ils étaient les derniers membres de sa famille en vie, il ne les aimait pas beaucoup, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Et cela était réciproque, il le savait.

Il allait à peine ouvrir la porte de la cuisine des Weasley que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune fille rousse sauta dans ses bras.

-HARRY ! Enfin te voilà !

-Salut Ginny, dit Harry en l'embrassant rapidement. Content de voir que je t'ai manqué.

Mais en réalité, Harry n'était pas heureux, non, il avait senti un pincement au cœur lorsque la jeune fille avait sauté à son cou. Il l'avait prévenue pourtant l'an dernier qu'il ne voulait pas continuer à être son petit ami, non pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, pas du tout. Il l'aimait, seulement il devait maintenant sérieusement se battre contre Lord Voldemort, et celui-ci s'en prenant à tous les êtres qui lui étaient chers, il ne voulait pas que Ginny souffre à cause de lui ou même soit tuée, lui soit enlevée.

« Si je dois me torturer en ne la voyant plus pour la sauver, c'est certainement la meilleure chose à faire » se disait-il depuis une semaine.

-Tu parles que tu m'as manqué idiot ! En plus on doit subir les exigences de Fleurk pour les préparatifs du mariage !

Harry éclata de rire, il avait complètement oublié Fleur Delacour, la fiancée vélane de Bill, qui plus est française !

Harry avait connu Fleur au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qu'il avait gagné lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Elle aussi avait participé à ce tournoi. Elle s'était d'ailleurs faite remarquée par ses attitudes de princesse. Mais elle avait surprit tout le monde en juin dernier. Poudlard avait été attaqué, et Bill avait été défiguré par des blessures mortelles au visage par Greyback, le pire loup-garou qui soit dans le monde des sorciers, car au contraire de Lupin, il était un meurtrier, volontaire qui plus est. Connaissant Fleur, tout le monde s'était attendu à ce qu'elle annule les fiançailles et le mariage, mais non. Non, elle avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, et que ces horribles blessures montraient le courage de Bill.

-Tu vas voir, le prévint Ginny. Les préparatifs provoquent un vrai bazar dans la maison !

Harry entendit de grands bruits de pas à l'intérieur et lorsqu'il entra, il vit Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux qui descendaient en trombe les escaliers.

Fred et George s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

-Harry ! Alors ça y est Ginny ? Tu as bien réceptionné ton fiancé ?

Harry sentit son visage passer au rouge cramoisi pendant que Ginny tirait la langue à ses deux frères aînés.

Ron, qui n'aimait pas trop entendre parler des relations de sa sœur, tourna la têt ailleurs à ce moment là.

Hermione, elle, serra Harry dans ses bras si forts qu'il se demandait si elle le faisait exprès pour l'étouffer.

Il serra la main de Ron, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit crier :

-LAISSEZ MOI PASSER OU EST-IL !

Une femme potelée sauta au cou d'Harry, si bien qu'il faillit en tomber à la renverse.

Tous les autres pouffèrent devant cette situation rigolote tandis que Mme Weasley regardait Harry en s'exclamant :

-QUE TU ES MAIGRE ! Vient par là j'ai préparé un pot-au-feu spécialement pour Fleur mais je crois que tu en as plus besoin qu'elle !

Harry sourit maladroitement en serrant la main de Mr Weasley qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.


End file.
